baby steps
by hollydolly97
Summary: In this world we face constant disasters, miracles, luck and bad luck. In this world we may not know if destiny or fate play in this game of wit's and chance but what we know is...  life sucks, and then you die. Or do you? eventualy bella/jasper.


Diclaimer- sadly, i do not own twilight and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. except i own Holly, Demi, Connor, Ellie and Samuel who we will meet later. ;)

Baby step's

In this world we face constant disasters, miracles, luck and bad luck. In this world we may not know if destiny or fate play in this game of wit's and chance but what we know is...

life sucks, and then you die. Or do you? know there's a story worth telling. my name is...well, you'll find out in a second. i like to keep the suspense, know what i mean?*smiles and winks* Anyway, this is a story about how i met my untimely end at the age of 4 months but was saved by beautiful golden eyed angels. they fed me, bathed me, clothed me and all in all...they loved me. some more than others, but they all did love me for a fact.

For once the sun shone down on drirey little forks in washington. the amount of sun they recived was pathetic but nontheless aprshiated when at hand. it was there in this little rainy puddle where a mangled rusty red truck had lost control and swerved into a tree. the sun had only just come up so know one knew about this accident. the cries of a tiny baby girl, whoes mother threw herself onto the baby to cushion the impact, was trapped and alone. the babys father who had been driving was instaantly killed from the blow sat bleeeding in the driveres seat, eyes wide and full of tears, a face twisted in pain and agoney with an arm extended to cover the mother protecting the baby. alone and fritened the baby girl cried out for someone to help her. she was an intelagent baby, intelagent beond belief and well beyond her age. she new that her parents were dead and gone from existance but she was a strong little girl who understood everyone dies and somtimes, like her mother, some die so others can live. she was one of the that she was greatful. but being one of them had left her alone and scared for her life. without the ability to walk she had konwere to go so she would wait and call out for help with her tiny screams of desperation. she belived she would succed, and that she did.

meanwhile in the forest a beautiful man and woman were walking around silently. "oh for fuck sake, alice! tell me where we're fucking going right now befor i go major whitlok on your ass!" said the man. "now, now jasper. dont be like that and oh, by the way be carful i know you can do it!" alice bemed while jasper looked confused and thoughtful while staring into space. he shock his head to himself at even trying to disipher the 'pixies' ramblings. "alice, you do know i dont know what your talking about or why you just said that but belive me when i say im always carful." jasper chuckeld. alice puted looking intently at her feet "smart ass" she retoted. this just made jasper laugh harder till he heard it, the sound of running. there were three...maybe four of them coming sraight at them. jasper growled as four figures aproched out of the shadows befor them. three women and a man. "hello, i'm holly and this is my family. we are very pleased to meet you. but if you dont mind my asking, who might you be?" holly had long, wavey coper coulerd hair that wnet to the midle of her back. a soft soft smile and a sort of kindness in her butterscotch eyes that made her seem motherly. jasper assesed each of them. the two other women both had light brown hair but very diferent in size. one pettite women, taller than holly, was slightly more on her gaurd and had larger eyes, fuller lips and wider hips but no so much that she looked fat. the other women, however was tall, maybe around 5'8-9, with a slender body and long legs, her face howerver would have been very beautiful if onlt she would stop scowling at alice and jasper. the woman was holding hands with a tall, 6'5, musculer man with croped black hair and a wooried expresion on his soft face.

after sizing them up jasper replied to holly's question. " i am jasper and this is alice, we live in a permenant redidence nearby with our coven. may i ask why your hear miss...?" "Cullen, Holly marie Cullen. and to as why we are hear, that is for your leader to know." she smiled at jaspers stunned face. what are the odds that they both had the same second name? "um... we'll take you to our home. follow us." and with that jasper turned on his heels in the directon of his house.

"yo jazz man, who did you find on your travels ey'? " asked emmet while still playing on the Xbox, not bothering to take in his surroudings. "em, where is carlisle?" chirped alice. "in his study, why?" emmet finaly turned to face jasper and unsteddely got to his feet, cursing under his breath. "my, my what a mouth you have young man." holly smirked. all of a sudden there were hurried foot steps upstairs and befor i could blink carlile was at the bottom of the steps. his emotions were all over the place, happiness, shock, disbelief, love, pain and so many more poor jasper was frantic. carlisle finly spoke but only said one thing "lolly...?" lolly? was all everyone could think but then thier eyes stapped to a miss holly marie cullen "lisle...?" after she said that she was gone. they looked over to carlisle who was craddeling a sobbing holly which they had just met. "carlisle! where have you been i've been looking for you! i thought you had been killed! why didnt you write if you've been alive for so long dear brother?" brother? what the fuck? everyone was now in the hallway witnessing carlilse bury his face in holly's hair. "i'm sorry dear sister, i thought it would be best if you, father and mama had belived that i was infact no longer among you. but how might i ask that you find yourself here of all places?" carlisle looked at holly lovingly as he spoke. "well my dear brother that is a rather long story but would you give us the chance speak alone..." holly leaned in to whisper to carlisle"...i fear we are being watched, lisle." carlisle grined at his nick name while holly giggled."well my children i have somethings to attend to with my dear little sister. i shall be home soon enough." as they went to leave one of the women that had arrived with holly spoke up it was the taller one "wait holly what do you want us to do?" she said jesturing to her small coven. "that, my dear friend demi is etierly up to you, connor and ellie but dont do anything regretful."holly winked at demi. "now if you'll all exuse us."

carlisle and holly had just gotten out of the familys hearing range when thay began to talk. carlisle spoke about how he was changed and that he had never drank an a human befor. holly confessed that a meer few hours after her change she had almost killed a human but surpressed her urges to feed. carlisle was so proud of his baby sister. and happy that her english accent had not completly diapeared unlike his own to his disapointment. he missed england very much. they had just started to talk about hollys change whan she picked up a small cry. " lisle, do you hear that?" carlisle listened intently untill he also heard it. the sun had just broken through the cloud and they both began to sparkle. they both raced off towards the sound and found a heart wrenching scene befor them.


End file.
